The Starlight of My Day
by Maiden of the Forests
Summary: Sitting in a cell is boring. But...there's always her. If she comes. Kiliel one-shot.


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Kili or Tauriel. I am simply borrowing them for this short one-shot. :) _

_**Author's Note: **__I ship Kili/Tauriel. Let that be known to the whole wide world. So one evening, I was kind of listlessly poking around on the internet, and I stumbled on an _adorable _Kili/Tauriel picture…..and it inspired me to write this. Kili's POV. :)_

* * *

Sitting in a cell is boring.

We have only been here three days. This cell will be the death of me. I pace back and forth, but the cell is small. I have examined every bit of my surroundings. There is nothing more to look at. I wish I could speak to the others. I wish I had someone to speak to. I wish I could stop thinking of…her. Of course she won't come back. How very silly of me to think that she might.

I finger the stone in my pocket. Her hand had touched mine…..very briefly as she had handed it back to me.

Stop, I tell myself. I shouldn't think of that. She won't come back. I shove the stone further into my pocket, drawing my hand back out.

But else have I to do in this empty, still place? If I don't think of something, I should go insane. So I think. And I dream. I'm rather afraid I dream too much, and too far. My hand goes to the stone in my pocket again. I clench it hard, the anxiousness of the empty cell returning. The emptiness…..it fills me. It darkens my heart. Sitting alone. Alone with my thoughts. Alone with my dreams and memories.

Suddenly I hear footsteps in the hall. I sit up straighter. Perhaps…but no. It is only a guard. I slump back against the wall. I dream too far, much too far. My thoughts drift from me as I fall into a deep sleep. Sleep. It's the only thing I have to do here.

I know not how long I sleep, but I am wakened by the sound of echoing footsteps once more. I open my eyes and sit up straighter. My hand clenches around the stone once more. As I look up, I see….

It is her. She had come back! Am I only dreaming? If I am, I must not wake…..not for a long time.

"You came back," I say softly as she approaches my cell.

"Yes, I did," she replies. "I wish to hear more of dwarves."

I resist the urge to say, _and I wish to hear more of you. _Her clear voice echoes in my ears. I do wish to hear more, much more of her. What do I say?

"Well…." I begin slowly. "What do you wish to hear?"

"Tell me more of your mother," she says softly. "Tell me more of your life….before."

_Before you came? _"I remember one time," I begin, "Me and my brother…"

"You have a brother?" she asks.

I laugh. "The light haired one in the cell next to me," I reply. "My brother, Fili."

She laughs. "He doesn't look like your brother," she says.

"Everyone always said that," I say with another laugh. "I looked more like our mother." I shrug. "Dark hair, and barely any beard. That's what everyone always said."

She laughs again. I wish I could make her laugh more….it is so clear and beautiful. She pushes a strand of her fiery hair behind her shoulder as she speaks. "I was the youngest of my family," she says. "But I most resembled my mother….in looks and in spirit. Her independence was frowned upon by most. …..but I said I wished to hear of dwarves, not to tell of myself."

"Well," I begin again, "as I was saying, I remember one time, when me and my brother….."

We talk for hours. And such talk! I tell her tales of my family, and she tells me tales of hers. Then finally, the time comes that she must leave. It is difficult to tell time in this cell, but she tells me it is late.

As I watch her walk away, I think, _perhaps sitting in this cell isn't so boring after all._

* * *

_Oh, that was fun to write. I just love this pairing so much! In my personal movie timeline, they stay a week in Thranduil's prisons. And Tauriel comes every day to Kili's cell and talks with him, brightening his long, empty days. She has lived in Mirkwood most of her life, and she is fascinated by the outside. She wants to hear of the customs and cultures of other peoples. And Kili is absolutely and completely smitten by her. Seriously, how could he not be, lol? I love Tauriel. And I hope to write more about these two. _


End file.
